Think Twice von GASPLudwig - Übersetzung
by useurbrain
Summary: Der Freak von La Push. Beste Freundin von Kim. Tyrannisiert von Paul. Sie fühlt sich betrogen, als Kim sie verlässt und ein Teil der kleinen Gang um Paul wird. Aber es kommt noch schlimmer: Ihr schlimmster Alptraum hat sich auf sie geprägt. / Übersetzung von GASPLudwigs "Think Twice"
1. Chapter 1

_Das ist meine erste Übersetzung und ich hoffe, dass das Ganze annehmbar geschrieben ist :)_

_Das Original ist von GASPLudwig ( s/6276554/1/Think-Twice)._

_In nächster Zeit wird es nicht so schnell vorangehen, weil einige Schulaufgaben anstehen, aber dann hoffe ich, dass ich schnell weiter komme._

_Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel ;)_

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich nicht gerade das beliebteste Mädchen an der La Push High war. Eigentlich war ich kein bisschen beliebt an meiner Schule. Ehrlichgesagt hatte ich sogar nur eine Freundin.

Eine beste Freundin. Kim.

Immerhin ist das mehr, als man erwarten konnte, wenn man als La Pushs persönliche 'Freakshow' bekannt war. Gut, ich hatte die typische indianische Hautfarbe, aber sonst ließ nichts darauf schließen, dass ich indianischer Herkunft war. Meine Haarfarbe war nämlich ein natürliches Weißblond und meine Augen besaßen einen eisblauen Farbton, den ich von meiner verfluchten Urgroßmutter geerbt hatte. Nie hatte ich mir gewünscht derart in den Genpool geworfen zu werden, was eher zum Zirkus gepasst hätte, aber ich hatte nun einmal das zweifelhafte Glück.

Meine Eltern waren Normalos. Denn mich allein hatte es erwischt, nicht sie. Die beiden sahen aus wie alle anderen Bewohner von La Push - genauso wie dieser Kerl, Paul, der es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatte mir das Leben in meine persönliche Hölle zu verwandeln.

Gerade ging ich den Hauptkorridor der Schule hinunter, als ich plötzlich spürte, wie etwas Hartes an mein Bein prallte und mich damit zu Boden warf.

Verwundert drehte ich mich um, nur um Paul über mir stehen zu sehen, dessen berühmtes, selbstgefälliges Grinsen seine Lippen schmückte.

"Gott Gabby, zu weit gelaufen?" Paul verspottete mich, während er sich im Gelächter seiner Kumpels sonnte, die sich über seinen schlechten Scherz amüsierten. Ich dagegen fühlte wie Tränen in meinen Augen stachen, die ich jedoch tapfer wegblinzelte.

"Ja Gabby, ist da ein Sprung im Boden? Wie viel wiegst du überhaupt?", gab Jared dazu.

"Offensichtlich genug, um den Boden aufzuspalten." Paul lachte schon wieder, bevor er die beiden Bücher, die ich noch in meinen Händen hielt, quer durch den Korridor schoss.

Jetzt konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und ließ sie schließlich laufen, als Paul und Jared weggingen. Ich wusste, dass ich keinesfalls fett war. Die Ärzte sagten sogar, dass ich, um ein gesundes Gewicht zu erreichen, sogar noch zwanzig Pfund zunehmen sollte. Scheinbar war die Tatsache, dass man mit siebzehn Jahren einhundertundzehn Pfund wog, nichts Gutes.

"Hey, geht's dir gut?" Ein Schüler beugte sich neben mir herunter, jemand, den ich als einen von Pauls Anhängern wiedererkannte.

"Klar", antwortete ich kleinlaut, wobei ich mich wunderte, warum er mir überhaupt aufhalf.

"Hör' nicht auf die, das sind Idioten!" Das bemerkte er mit einem Lächeln, während er mir meine Bücher zurückgab. Ich nahm sie entgegen und warf ihm einen erneuten, langen Blick zu, bevor ich mir die Tränen vom Gesicht wischte und den Weg zu meiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde einschlug.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Kim, als ich mich auf den Sitz neben ihr im Englischraum niederließ.

"Nichts." Ich behauptete es, während ich mir meine sicherlich verschwollenen roten Augen rieb.

"Das war schon wieder Paul, nicht? Dieser Typ und seine Freunde sind echt furchtbar! Ich wünschte, dass ihnen irgendjemand einmal zeigen würde, wie es ist, wenn auf jemandem ständig herumgehackt wird!" Kim schäumte vor Wut. Und ich wurde sofort an all die Hasstiraden von Kim und mir erinnert. Wir beide hassten sie gleichermaßen, auch wenn Kim niemals wirklich wie ich von ihnen schikaniert wurde.

"Okay, du siehst etwas untypisch für La Push aus,", sagte sie, auf meine blonden Haare, blauen Augen und 1,55 Meter Körpergröße hinweisend, "aber das ist noch lange keine Rechtfertigung für die Dinge, die sie dir antun! Ich wünschte nur ich wäre ein Sumowressler, dann würde ihnen ihr Lachen vergehen!"

Jetzt musste ich doch über ihre Logik lachen. Sicherlich würde sie, wenn sie denn ein starker Kerl wäre, die Hölle aus ihnen herausprügeln, aber bis dahin müssten wir es eben wohl oder übel ertragen.

"Was machst du heute nach der Schule?", fragte ich Kim, als wir später den Englischkurs verließen und zum Geschichtsraum steuerten.

"Ich werde mit Alex zum Strand gehen. Du kannst auch mitkommen, das weißt du." Kim betonte ihre letzten Worte und beobachtete mich. Sie wusste, dass ich nicht mitkommen würde. Das tat ich niemals, wenn sie mir anbot, dass ich sie und ihre Freunde begleiten sollte. Ich war einfach keine besonders gesellige Person. Solange Kim für mich da war, brauchte ich nichts Anderes. Und ich brauchte sie wirklich.

"Wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Ich verzichte.", sagte ich schließlich, worauf Kim kein bisschen überrascht dreinsah, sondern seufzte.

"Damit du zu Hause bleiben und wie eine Ballerina herumtänzeln kannst?" Kim scherzte und spielte darauf an, wie ich manchmal, wenn mir langweilig war, durch mein Zimmer tanzte wie eine Ballerina - und das zu klassischer Musik. Nicht, dass sie das ausplaudern würde. Ursprünglich wollte ich es nicht einmal Kim erzählen, bis sie es entdeckt hatte, als sie einmal in mein Zimmer platzte, während ich mitten beim Tanzen war. Ich verdrehte meine Augen über sie, als wir uns auf unsere Plätze im hinteren Bereich des Klassenzimmers setzten.


	2. Chapter 2

_Das Original ist von GASPLudwig (__ s/6276554/1/Think-Twice__)._

_Hier ist das zweite Kapitel, von dem ich hoffe, dass es euch gut gefallen wird ;)_

Mir fiel auf, dass die ganze Zeit, die wir in Geschichte saßen, Jared Kim angestarrt hatte. Tatsächlich war dieses Starren ziemlich gruselig, aber Kim sah nicht aus, als würde es sie stören. Irgendwie hatte ich immer vermutet, dass sie ein wenig für ihn schwärmte. Natürlich war ihr unsere Freundschaft viel zu wichtig und sie würde sich niemals mit einem von Pauls Anhängern in ihrer Freizeit treffen.

Zumindest hatte ich das angenommen, bis nach der Stunde eine völlig aufgeregte Kim auf mich zu gerannt kam – um mir von ihrer Verabredung mit Jared zu berichten. Jared? Ehrlich? Da konnte sie genauso gut mit Paul ausgehen! „Du meinst…du und Jared?", fragte ich, während wir langsam den Flur in Richtung Cafeteria hinunterschlenderten und ich noch immer etwas geschockt über diesen Gedanken war. Dieser Kerl war eine miese Type! Er hatte eben erst die letzten drei Wochen lang die Schule geschwänzt!

„Ja, echt! Okay, ich weiß, dass er irgendwie mit Paul und den anderen befreundet ist…aber irgendwie - ich weiß auch nicht - war er richtig nett!", erklärte sie, als wir die Schwingtür zur Cafeteria aufstießen. Ich wollte von ihr weg und sofort losheulen. Meine beste Freundin, meine einzige Freundin, war im Begriff, sich mit dem besten Freund des Kerls zu verabreden, der mein Leben in die Hölle auf Erden verwandelte.

Konnte dieses Leben noch schlimmer werden?

„Kim! Setz' dich mit an unseren Tisch!", rief Jared von seinem Platz in der Cafeteria aus meiner Freundin zu. Kim sah mich mit erwartungsvollem Blick an.

„Na geh' schon. Ich habe eh keinen großen Appetit." Ich log wie gedruckt, denn in Wirklichkeit war ich am Verhungern. Aber auf keinen Fall würde ich mich hinsetzen und Kim dabei zusehen, wie sie einem dieser…Dinger verliebte Blicke zuwarf.

Ich nannte sie jetzt einfach Dinger, weil Menschen ein zu guter Begriff für sie war. Monster, das waren sie. Sie verdienten es nicht, als Menschen bezeichnet zu werden oder gar als lebendig. Lauter Idioten. Für mich waren sie alle … Pauls.

Nachdem Kim sich also zu den ‚Pauls' gesellt hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Es war still hier zwischen all den Büchern, friedlich. Normalerweise mochte ich allerdings eher Orte, an denen aus allen Ecken laute Geräusche hervordrangen. Keine Ahnung warum, ich tat es einfach. Dadurch wurde die Stille in meinem Haus jedes Mal verdrängt. Und dann fühlte ich mich, als wären noch andere Menschen da. Vielleicht ein weiterer Grund für meine Tanzeinlagen als Ballerina mit laut aufgedrehter Musik.

Aber gelegentlich war die Ruhe angenehm. Ich begrüßte und schätzte sie. Wie zu erwarten war, herrschte diese friedliche Stille nicht lange vor.

„Hi." Der Junge, der mir vorhin aufgeholfen hatte, ließ sich soeben auf dem Stuhl mir gegenüber nieder.

„Hi", antwortete ich und wünschte mir, dass ich in diesem Moment ein Buch oder etwas Anderes, das mich von ihm ablenken könnte, zu meinem Schutz hätte – hatte ich natürlich nicht. Bevor er auftauchte, saß ich einfach nur still am Tisch und ließ mich von meinen Gedanken überrollen.

Ehrlich, ich brauchte ein Leben.

„Na, wie läuft's?", fragte er nach ein paar Sekunden. Als Antwort nickte ich.

Dann fügte ich hinzu: „Es…läuft." Das war mein Ernst. Er hingegen schien das ziemlich witzig zu finden.

„Mein Name ist Embry." Er streckte mir über den Tisch hinweg seine Hand entgegen und ich schüttelte sie diplomatisch. Sonst war ich so viel zwischenmenschlichen Kontakt nicht gewohnt und mochte es eher, allein und ungestört zu sein.

„Ich heiße Gabby", gab ich trotzdem zurück, worauf mein Blick direkt hinunter zu meinen Händen wanderte. Eigentlich war ich gerade nicht dazu im Stande, mich mit irgendjemandem zu unterhalten. Dazu fühlte ich mich zu betrogen und alleingelassen. Wie konnte Kim mir das antun? Sie hatte mich für die ‚Pauls' verlassen.

Wir blieben spät beim Übernachten auf, nur darüber zu tratschen, wie nervig sie doch waren und wie wenig wir sie mochten. Korrigiere: Wie wenig ich sie mochte.

„Hör zu, ursprünglich hatte ich vor, mit einigen Freunden zum Strand zu gehen…hast du Lust mitzukommen?" Er klang höflich und starrte mich so intensiv an, dass mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

„Äh, ich kann leider nicht. Muss noch das Haus aufräumen." Natürlich log ich. Und nein, normalerweise war das nicht meine Art. Das war anscheinend eine neue Angewohnheit.

„Oh, gut, dann werde ich dir helfen. Du lebst in der Christian Street, Hausnummer 241, richtig? Okay, dann sehen wir uns um fünf!" Das rasselte er herunter, erhob sich und verschwand.

Hatte er sich soeben selbst eingeladen? Um mein Haus aufzuräumen? Warum würde irgendjemand seinen Tag mit mir verbringen wollen, wenn er stattdessen mit seinen Freunden am Strand abhängen konnte?

War das…ein Date?


	3. Chapter 3

_Das Original ist von GASPLudwig ( s/6276554/1/Think-Twice)._

_Außerdem vielen Dank für 48 Views, 28 Besucher und ein Review!_

_Hier ist das dritte Kapitel, von dem ich hoffe, dass es euch gut gefallen wird ;)_

Sobald zu Hause angekommen, preschte ich wie eine Verrückte durch mein Haus, während ich Bücher aus Regalen schob und sie zu Boden warf, sauberes Geschirr in das Waschbecken beförderte und Krümelchen von verschiedenen Keksen zerbröselte, sie auf dem Boden verteilte, damit es danach aussah, dass man hier dringend mal wieder staubsaugen musste.

Okay, ich musste zugeben, dass mein Haus nicht wirklich unaufgeräumt war. Eigentlich hatte ich heute Abend vorgehabt, den ‚Tom und Jerry'-Marathon anzusehen, der heute auf Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt wurde. Und dabei einen großen Kübel Eiskrem zu verdrücken. Allerdings hatte Embry offenbar entschieden, dass er mich besuchen und bei mir aufräumen wollte, also musste ich die Feierlichkeiten nach hinten verschieben.

Sobald ich mich auf das Sofa gefläzt und das Haus perfekt verwüstet hatte, begann ich, mir den Anfang der ersten ‚Tom und Jerry' Folge anzusehen. Dabei konnte ich nicht aufhören, darüber nachzugrübeln, was Kim gerade mit Jared anstellte. Sie hatte schließlich sogar ihren Freundinnen abgesagt, an den Strand zu gehen, nur um stattdessen mit ihm auszugehen. Mit einem von diesen ‚Pauls'.

Jemand, den wir beide nicht ausstehen konnten. Gut, inzwischen war ich die Einzige, die ihn immer noch hasste. Ich fühlte mich einfach so…hintergangen.

Plötzlich war ein Klopfen an der Haustür zu hören, worauf ich schnell hinüberlief und sie öffnete. Embry, der ein weißes Hemd mit festgeknöpften Kragen und eine dunkle Jeans trug, sah mir entgegen. Wo er so schick angezogen war, konnte ich innerlich nur den Kopf über meine Shorts und das weiße Top schütteln, die ich übergeworfen hatte. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich underdressed.

„Ich hab' uns Burger mitgebracht." Als Beweis hielt er eine riesige braune Papiertüte nach oben, was mich zum Lachen brachte.

„Und ich hab' gerade Chinesisch bestellt", entgegnete ich grinsend. Er kommentierte meine Aussage mit einem zustimmenden Nicken, während er sich durch den schmalen Türrahmen quetschte. Der Kerl wurde größer. Ehrlich, vor ein paar Stunden war er mir nicht so riesig vorgekommen.

„Das ist also das Chaos, das beseitigt werden muss?", fragte er und warf mir einen zweifelnden Blick zu, als er die vier Bücher am Boden, das Geschirr in der Spüle und den leicht dreckigen Boden gemustert hatte. Was? War das nicht genug für ihn?

„Ja." Schuldbewusst packte ich die Bücher zurück ins Regal. Er hingegen lächelte nur und platzierte die Burgertüte auf dem Küchentisch.

„Was schaust du dir an?" Er fragte mich, während wir gerade ins Wohnzimmer hinübergingen.

„Tom und Jerry", antwortete ich lächelnd.

„Der Marathon! Echt jetzt? Und ich dachte schon, dass ich etwas verpassen würde!" Aufgeregt ließ er sich auf das Sofa sinken. Ich lachte leise, jetzt etwas nervös.

Nie hatte mich ein Junge zu Hause besucht. Mann, es war sogar noch niemand bis auf Kim hier gewesen. Das hier war einfach so…anders.

„Ich geh' schon", bemerkte ich, als der Lieferant an der Tür klopfte. Embry hatte mir Geld gegeben, mit dem ich den Boten bezahlte und brachte das Essen hinüber zum Kaffeetisch, wo er soeben damit beschäftigt war, Burger aus der Tüte zu fischen. Zusätzlich lief ich schnell in die Küche und holte uns auch noch die Eiskrem aus dem Kühlschrank.

Den weiteren Abend saßen wir einfach auf dem Sofa, schauten uns ‚Tom und Jerry' an und aßen mehr, als man sich vorstellen konnte oder nötig war. Wir unterhielten uns während der Werbungen und ich erfuhr viel über Embrys zwei beste Freunde, Quill und Jacob. Beiden schienen sehr nett zu sein.

Als der Marathon geendet hatte, war es fast acht Uhr abends. Und meine Mutter würde jede Sekunde heim kommen. Keinesfalls wollte ich, dass sie Embry hier sah.

„Okay, ich sollte lieber nach Hause gehen", sagte Embry und streckte sich lächelnd, weil er eben das leere Papier und die Boxen im Mülleimer entsorgt hatte.

„Na ja…ja", entgegnete ich dümmlich, weil ich nichts Anderes zu erwidern wusste.

Ich hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wer diese Person war. Dieses Mädchen, das ohne jedes Problem mit einem Jungen redete. Das Mädchen, welches cool und normal war, als ob sie es für selbstverständlich hielt, dass er in meinem Haus war. Denn eigentlich war das keine Kleinigkeit für mich. Es war selten und besonders.

Normalerweise unterhielt ich mich nicht mit anderen Leuten, geschweige denn mit Jungen. Niemand hatte jemals Interesse an mir gezeigt. Was hatte ich zu erwarten, wie hatte ich mich zu verhalten? Und ich war schüchtern, nicht gesprächig. Was, wenn Embry mich deswegen nicht mochte, weil er fast schon Monolog führen musste, sobald er mit mir redete? Was, wenn-

„Also sehen wir uns morgen in der Schule?", fragte mich Embry, als er gerade die Haustür öffnete und hinaus in die Kälte trat, wo es heftig regnete.

Weil ich nichts zu erwidern wusste, nickte ich einfach. Er lächelte darauf und fuhr fort, den Weg hinunter zu gehen. Bevor er weit genug gekommen war, tauchte meine Mutter in silbernem Auto auf. Und sprang regelrecht heraus. Sie wandte ihren Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue Embry zu, was er mit einem schüchternen Winken quittierte. Sie tat es ihm gleich - offensichtlich überrascht, einen Kerl aus ihrem Haus schlendern zu sehen.

Jetzt sah meine Mutter mich mit einem breiten Grinsen an und hielt ihre Daumen in die Höhe – und das nicht gerade unauffällig. Ich konnte nur mit den Augen rollen. Manchmal war sie so eine Idiotin.

Ich ging zurück ins Haus und flackte mich auf das Sofa, darauf wartend, dass meine Mutter ins Haus gestürmt kam und zum vierten Mal in meinem Leben das total normale Gespräch über Sex mit mir führte.

Das war der Moment, in dem sich mir auftat, dass Embry und ich ganz die paar Krümel auf dem Boden und das Geschirr vergessen hatten aufräumen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Das Original ist von GASPLudwig ( s/6276554/1/Think-Twice)._

_Vielen Dank für die 4 Views und Besucher des letzten Kapitels!_

_Hier ist das vierte Kapitel, von dem ich hoffe, dass es euch gut gefallen wird ;)_

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, kam ich kaum aus dem Bett. Irgendwie war ich aufgeregt, weil ich es kaum erwarten konnte, Embry wiederzusehen. Vielleicht war es eventuell irgendwie möglich, dass ich ein kleines, minimalistisch winziges bisschen für ihn schwärmte. Aber wirklich nur ganz wenig.

In der Schule bemühte ich mich nicht darum, vor Kims Spint auf sie zu warten, so wie es sonst üblich war, seitdem ich diese Schule besuchte. Der Freude, sie jeden Tage sehen zu können, hatte in letzter Zeit stark nachgelassen. Ich war schon angewidert von dem Gedanken, dass sie gerade mit Paul und den anderen Kerlen herumscharwenzelte, die mir mein Leben erschwerten.

Deswegen pirschte ich gleich ohne Verzögerung die Bibliothek an. Nicht auf Kim zu warten fühlte sich trotzdem etwas ungewohnt an.

Erst zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde bemerkte ich, dass Paul nicht im Klassenzimmer war. Das hieß für mich: Keine Stolperfallen in den Fluren, keine Papierbündel, die beim Mittagessen und während des Unterrichts auf mich geworfen wurden.

Beflügelt von diesem Gedanken, verließ ich die erste Stunde mit einem breiten Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht, trotz all den stechenden Blicken, mit denen Kim und Jared mich bedachten. Ich ahnte, dass sie um meine Wut auf sie wusste. Eben deswegen, weil ich heute nicht an ihrem Spint war – und irgendwie war ich froh darüber.

„Hey! Warte! Schau, es tut mir Leid, okay Gabs? Aber du musst mich auch verstehen! Jared ist nicht so schlimm wie du denkst! Tatsächlich tun er und Sam Gutes!", verteidigte sie sich und klang dabei, als wusste sie über etwas Bescheid, von dem ich keinen Schimmer hatte.

„Okay." Mit einem Schulterzucken tat ich ihre Rechtfertigung ab und ignorierte sie, als sie mich wütend anstarrte. Dann verschwand sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Hübsche Frisur, Freak." Hinter mir meldete sich eine bedrohliche Stimme. Und ich musste mich nicht einmal umdrehen, um sie zu erkennen. Die Stimme bald neben mir und hielt Schritt, als ich versuchte, mit gesenktem Kopf in meine nächste Stunde zu flüchten. „Ich mag deine Klamotten, woher hast du die?", fragte er nochmal.

Jared hatte sich nun leicht über mich gelehnt, wodurch sein gewaltiger Schatten meinen kleinen Körper komplett bedeckte. Unbewusst glättete ich mein riesiges Sweatshirt und die engen schwarzen Jeans.

„Lass es einfach, Jared", äußerte sich eine raue Stimme, die uns auf meiner anderen Seite nachkam. Jetzt spürte ich, dass mein Gesicht blass wurde und die Schüler auf dem Gang uns beobachteten.

„Ach ja? Was willst du dagegen tun, Call?" Jared hatte lediglich ein kleines Grinsen als Erwiderung übrig.

„Es Kim erzählen?", schlug ich selbstgefällig vor. Keine Ahnung, was mich da geritten hatte, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich stärker, da ich Embry auf meiner Seite hatte. Und außerdem wusste ich einfach, dass Jared Kim nicht wissen lassen wollte, dass er mich ärgerte. Denn seine Blicke, die er ihr ständig zuwarf, waren ziemlich…sonderbar. Jared errötete sichtbar, versuchte aber dennoch unbeteiligt zu wirken.

„Ja? Also denkst du, dass ich Angst vor ihr habe?" Er stellte die Frage, als ob das Ganze ein großartiger Witz wäre.

Anstatt ihm zu antworten, zog ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche, um die Kurzwahltaste für Kims Nummer zu drücken. Beim zweiten Klingeln nahm sie ab.

„Hallo? Gabs? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie sofort.

„Kim?" In leisem Tonfall ließ ich meine Stimme demütig und verängstigt wirken, sogar etwas enttäuscht. „E-es ist…Jared." Jetzt klang ich, als ob ich weinen würde. Jared riss mir umgehend das Handy aus den Händen und drückte Kim weg.

„Was zur Hölle soll das? Mach keinen Mist, du kleine Schlampe!" Ich spürte, dass sich meine Wangen röteten und ich meinen Blick zu Boden wandte. Inzwischen zutiefst beschämt und frustriert. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass sie mich jetzt nicht hasst, sonst-"

„Sonst was?" Embry fixierte Jared mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. Dieser hingegen sah zwischen uns beiden hin und her, als ob er über etwas nachgrübelte.

„Halt' die Klappe, Call!", gab Jared zurück und schubste Embry heftig an die Wand. Embry reagierte schnell und drückte sich von der Wand weg. Gleich darauf schwang er seine Faust in Richtung Jareds Gesichts. Sie traf auf dessen Kiefer und ließ ihn etwas nach hinten schwanken.

„Heilige Scheiße! Embry, hör auf! Du bringst dich damit in Schwierigkeiten!" Geschockt musterte ich ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen. Er starrte mich nur an und…sein Körper zitterte leicht.

„Ich muss gehen", zwang ich hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, als er aus dem Gebäude stürmte. In dem Moment schellte die Schulglocke als Zeichen dafür, dass ich eigentlich schon längst in meiner nächsten Stunde sein sollte.


	5. Chapter 5

_Das Original ist von GASPLudwig ( s/6276554/1/Think-Twice)._

_Vielen Dank für inzwischen 77 Views und 38 Besucher!_

_Das fünfte Kapitel - es wird langsam interessant ;)_

Der restliche Tag gestaltete sich…seltsam. Nach dem Vorfall im Flur war Jared offenbar nach Hause gegangen.

Kim kam ihrerseits während der Mittagspause auf mich zu und nahm an meinem Tisch Platz, zumal Jared und Paul jetzt nicht zugegen waren.

„Hey Gabs", sagte Kim, wobei sie ihr Tablett vorsichtig neben meines stellte und sich niederließ.

„Kim", begann ich und wandte ihr mein Gesicht zu, „was hast du vorhin damit gemeint, dass Jared und Sam etwas Gutes tun?" Ich sah sie fragend an und meine Augen verengten sich, als sie sich anstrengte, ihre Mimik gleichgültig wirken zu lassen.

„Na ja, eigentlich denke ich inzwischen, dass auch…Paul etwas Gutes tut", fügte sie mit einem abwesenden Blick in den Augen hinzu. Paul? Etwas Gutes tun? Selbstlos? Ja, sicher.

„Als ob das jemals passieren würde." Mit einem kurzen Schnauben drehte ich mich zurück zu meinem Essen und spickte es mit der Gabel auf.

„Ja, genau. Ich muss gehen…in…die Bibliothek." Kim stieß die Worte schnell hervor, als sie bereits vom Tisch aufstand. Und da erkannte ich, dass sie mir noch immer keine Antwort auf meine Frage gegeben hatte. Das Mädchen versuchte, mich abzulenken! Verdammt!

Trotzdem war es noch das geringste Problem. Kim ging nämlich niemals in die Bibliothek. Nicht in einer Million Jahren. Hier saß der Bücherwurm in meiner Gestalt – und nicht Kim. Ich war es, die den Standort eines jeden Buches auswendig wusste und es augenblicklich finden konnte. Kim verheimlichte etwas vor mir, und ich würde es herausfinden. Kostete es, was es wollte!

Embry und Paul waren inzwischen zwei Wochen lang nicht in die Schule gekommen. Einerseits war es eine Erleichterung, dass Paul mich bei fehlender Anwesenheit nicht belästigen konnte, aber andererseits fürchtete ich mich auch zu Tode. Was, wenn Embry etwas zugestoßen war? Gut, ich kannte ihn nicht wirklich, aber trotzdem!

War Jared sauer geworden und hatte ihn umgebracht, als sie beide an jenem Tag nach draußen gestürmt waren? Waren Paul und Jared gerade beschäftigt damit, einen Ort zum Beseitigen der Leiche zu finden?

„Hey." Vor Schreck sprang ich leicht in die Luft, bevor ich mich umdrehte – und mein Gesicht mit Embrys Brust zusammenstieß. Heilige Scheiße, war er groß geworden. Was war mit diesem Jungen passiert? Vor zwei Wochen noch war er um Einiges kleiner gewesen. Konnte er vielleicht in die Pubertät gekommen sein?

„Hi", entgegnete ich und lächelte leicht. Embry starrte mich lediglich an, wobei er zwinkerte und mir tief in die Augen sah, als ob er auf etwas wartete. Nichts geschah, und er seufzte. „Wo warst du denn die letzten paar Wochen?", fragte ich und hoffte, dass ich nicht allzu wütend darüber klang. Doch, es hatte sich wütend angehört. Embry versteifte sich sichtbar und schien sich an etwas zu erinnern.

„Äh, ich…musste einigen Verwandten helfen", antwortete er und beobachtete meine Reaktion darauf. Doch ich zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und nickte, als ob ich das verstehen könnte. Irgendetwas war faul an der Sache. Man schwänzte nicht einfach zwei Wochen lang die Schule um ‚einigen Verwandten zu helfen'.

„Oh, na gut." Lächelnd schloss ich meinen Spint und drehte den kleinen Knopf öfter und kräftiger, als nötig gewesen wäre.

„Hey Call. Gabby." Eine Stimme, die sicherlich ein bedrohliches Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte, meldete sich hinter mir. Als ich mich ihr zuwandte, fand ich mich einem süffisant grinsendem Paul gegenüber, der neben Embry stand, als wären sie auf einmal die besten Freunde.

Pauls Gesichtsausdruck war seltsam. Er veränderte sich von Grinsen, zu Schock, Zufriedenheit, Freude, dann wieder zu Schock und schließlich zu Ärger. Sein Mund öffnete sich, schloss sich dann doch wieder. Seine Augen starrten mich nieder, sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Meine Augen hingegen weiteten sich ängstlich. Paul machte keine Anstalten, unseren Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen, also nahm ich es in die Hand und sah stattdessen Embry an, der ziemlich enttäuscht zu sein schien.

„E-embry?", sprach ich ihn vorsichtig an und klang dabei ärgerlicherweise wie ein kleines Kind. „Wird er mir wehtun?" Die Frage war ernst gemeint. Paul wirkte, als ob er mir einfach so meinen kleinen Kopf abreißen könnte, obwohl mir dafür kein Grund einfallen wollte.

Ich zog mir das weißblonde Haar aus dem Pferdeschwanz und ließ es in mein Gesicht fallen, um meinen blauäugigen Blick vor dem sich schüttelnden Paul zu schützen.

„Nein. Das ist schon okay. Paul, hör verdammt nochmal auf damit, du machst ihr Angst!" Embry warnte Paul laut, was zur Folge hatte, dass dieser mich nun mit komischer Mimik musterte, die ich als…Besorgnis deutete, bevor sie sich wieder in Wut verwandelte. Dann brauste er in Richtung Doppeltür davon, die hinaus zur Rückseite der Schule führte.

„Das war seltsam", wandte ich mich schließlich an Embry, als wir uns der Bibliothek näherten.

„Das war Paul." Embry antwortete mit leiser Stimme und warf mir einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, woraufhin er mir die Tür zur Bibliothek aufhielt.


	6. Chapter 6

_Das Original ist von GASPLudwig ( s/6276554/1/Think-Twice)._

_Vielen Dank für inzwischen die eine Person, die meine Geschichte offenbar noch liest ;)_

_Das sechste Kapitel ist endlich fertig. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht voran gekommen bin, aber das wird sich die nächste Woche auch nicht ändern, weil ich nicht da bin. Also nicht wundern, wenn es erst übernächste Woche weitergeht :)_

„Also…warte…verdammt nochmal!", stieß Embry laut aus, sodass es uns einen strengen Blick der Bibliothekarin einbrachte.

„Ms Carter, bitte klären Sie ihren Freund über die Regelungen bezüglich der Lautstärke in unserer Bibliothek auf", rief sie uns zu.

„Tut mir Leid, Maggie." Embry warf mir einen komischen Blick zu, als ich ihr antwortete. Wahrscheinlich wunderte er sich darüber, warum ich mit der Bibliothekarin per Du war. Oh Gott, jetzt musste er mich für eine totale Idiotin halten.

„Ich versteh's nicht", stellte er schließlich fest und starrte die Mathe-Hausaufgabe wütend nieder, die uns gestern zugeteilt worden war.

„Du nimmst einfach das und stellst es da hin, dann streichst du das, und du verschiebst das hier nach da drüben…verstanden?", erklärte ich und stellte mich hinter Embry, wo ich mich über ihn beugte und auf eine Stelle des Papiers zeigte. Als ich meinen Blick wieder ihm zuwandte, bemerkte ich, dass er nicht einmal auf mein Gesagtes Acht gab, sondern stattdessen mich beobachtete. Sein Gesicht war sehr dicht an meinem und innerlich konnte ich mein Herz in der Brust hämmern hören. Gott, er war im Begriff mich zu küssen. Embry Call würde mich gleich küssen!

Mein Gehirn wurde überrollt mit Informationen, als Embrys Kopf sich meinem zentimeterweise näherte. Ich schloss meine Augen, fühlte die von ihm ausgehende Wärme. Er war mir verdammt nah. Kurz spürte ich noch, wie er sich weiter auf mich zu bewegte, als plötzlich seine Präsenz verschwunden war. Meine Augen schossen auf und ich begutachtete den nun leeren Stuhl vor mir.

Wohin war er abgetaucht? Eine Sekunde später hörte ich, dass sich die Bibliothekstüren öffneten und darauf schlossen. Hatte mich Embry einfach hier sitzen lassen?

„Mach' dir keine Sorgen, Schätzchen", meinte Maggie hinter ihrem Tresen. „Ein anderer Junge ist vorhin in die Bibliothek gekommen und hat ihm ein paar wirklich leise Worte zugeflüstert. Wenigstens irgendein Bursche weiß, wie man sich in einer Bücherei zu verhalten hat." Sie blickte ernst drein, sah dann wieder mich an und lächelte. Ich hingegen runzelte die Stirn.

Embry hatte mich für einen seiner Kumpels zurückgelassen? Gut, ich meine, wir waren nicht die engsten Freunde, aber es schmerzte dennoch.

Ich drehte mich um und beschäftigte mich seufzend wieder mit der ungetanen Hausaufgabe. Nachdem ich meine Aufgabe gelöst hatte, nahm ich Embrys Buch. Beim Abschreiben meiner Arbeit in sein Buch, achtete ich darauf, meine Schrift wie seine aussehen zu lassen. Selbst wenn er mich hier allein gelassen hatte für einen seiner Kumpels, wollte ich nicht, dass er in Schwierigkeit geriet.

Danach packte ich unsere Bücher weg und richtete mich auf, wobei mir auffiel, dass ich im Gegensatz zu meiner leichten Büchertasche am Hochheben von Embrys Tasche fast verzweifelte. Was zum Teufel hatte der Kerl dabei?

Die Versuchung einen Blick zu riskieren war groß, als sich die Tasche auf einmal wie magisch in die Luft erhob. Ich brauchte etwa eine Minute, um zu realisieren, dass Embry zurückgekehrt war und nun seine Tasche in die Höhe hielt.

„Hey, tut mir leid, ich musste, äh…" Er verstummte und fuhr sich verlegen mit der Hand über den Nacken, wodurch ich eine kürzlich aufgetauchte, lange, rote Narbe entdeckte. Brauchte es nicht normalerweise ziemlich lange, damit sich eine Narbe bildete? War das nicht eine Art verheilter Schnitt oder so? Embry war vor einer halben Stunde definitiv noch nicht verletzt gewesen.

„…ein paar Verwandten aushelfen?", fragte ich und bezog ich mich auf seine Ausrede, die er als Entschuldigung für seine Abwesenheit in den letzten zwei Wochen benutzt hatte.

„Vielleicht." Er grinste mir zu, bevor er sich die Tasche auf seine Schulter schwang.


	7. Chapter 7

_Das Original ist von GASPLudwig ( s/6276554/1/Think-Twice)._

_Vielen Dank für die inzwischen 222 Views, die meine Geschichte bekommen hat ;)_

_Das siebte Kapitel ist endlich da. Sorry für die erneute Verspätung, aber nachdem ich 'nen kleinen Virus bekämpft hatte, der mich kurz nach der Reise befallen hat, konnte ich mich lange nicht dazu aufraffen, das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen, obwohl es schon fertig war. :)_

„Hey Gabby", ließ Paul beiläufig in meine Richtung verlauten, als ich das Klassenzimmer betrat. Was – zur - Hölle?!

„Äh, hi Paul." Ich war unsicher, während ich ihm antwortete und mich fragte, welchen faulen Trick er diesmal aus seinem Ärmel schütteln wollte.

„Ähm, hör zu…ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob du…na ja, ob du vielleicht heute zum Strand gehen willst? ...mit…mir?" Paul stellte die Frage in einem Tonfall, der ihn irgendwie nervös wirken ließ. Allerdings war es Paul, von dem ich hier sprach. Und der war niemals nervös.

„I-ich kann nicht", stotterte ich lahm. Er sah doch tatsächlich enttäuscht darüber aus. Mann, was lief verkehrt bei diesem Kerl? Ich wollte mich nicht von ihm verarschen lassen. Glücklicherweise war ich dem Schicksal entgangen, das sonst jedem Mädchen an unserer Schule blühte: Er lullte sie so stark ein, bis sie mit ihm schliefen – was er bei mir noch nie wirklich versucht hatte. Wahrscheinlich einfach deswegen, weil ich der Freak war und er zu beschäftigt damit, mich auf jede mögliche Art und Weise zu quälen.

Niemals würde ich zu einem dieser dummen Mädchen gehören, die geradezu an Pauls Lippen hingen, nur damit sie zwei Tage später mit gebrochenem Herzen die Schulbank drücken durften, wenn er entschieden hatte, dass er mit ihnen fertig war.

„Äh, nichts für ungut, aber warum zur Hölle nicht?", fragte er mit einem Ausdruck von Scheu und Zweifel auf dem Gesicht. Ich dagegen fühlte, dass mein Blut zu köcheln begann als Auswirkung auf meine steigende Gereiztheit.

„Paulie, ich hatte letzte Nacht wirklich Spaß mit dir. Lass uns das doch bei Gelegenheit wiederholen, ja?" Die größte Schlampe der Schule, Iris, kam neben Paul zu stehen, der nun leuchtend rot war und leicht zitterte. Eine Minute lang vermied er es, mir in die Augen zu blicken. Sobald er es aber wagte, ließ ich ihn mithilfe eines Blickes wissen ‚Genau deswegen.'.

Schnell huschte ich an den beiden vorbei und nahm auf meinem Stuhl im hinteren Bereich der Klasse Platz.

„Hey Gabs", begrüßte mich Kim, als sie sich gleich neben mir niederließ. Jared hingegen setzte sich neben Paul nach vorne auf seinen zugeteilten Sitz. Sie unterhielten sich leise und eindringlich, wobei Jared alle paar Sekunden nach hinten zu mir starrte. Jap, die beiden hatten definitiv eine Wette laufen. Das musste es sein.

„Hey Kimmy", antwortete ich ihr verspätet, öffnete anschließend meinen Block und kritzelte die Rückseite voll.

„Worüber hast du denn vorhin mit Paul gesprochen?" Ihre Art, diese Frage zu stellen, zeigte offensichtlich ihre Besorgnis.

„Darüber, dass er mit Jared gewettet hat und nun versucht, mir mein Höschen abzuluchsen", teilte ich ihr meine Vermutung mit. Plötzlich hörte ich, wie Jareds schallendes Gelächter aus den vorderen Reihen ertönte und als ich einen Blick nach vorne warf, bemerkte ich zudem Pauls angespannte Miene. Was zur Hölle sollte das bedeuten?

„Pff, ich frage mich, was da passiert ist." Kim ließ ein leichtes Kichern hören. Ich andererseits spürte, wie der Zorn in mir erneut zunahm. Gerade fühlte es sich wie in alten Zeiten an, bevor Kim mit Jared und den ‚Pauls' befreundet gewesen war. Aber wie konnte sie nur so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen, wo sie doch ihre beste Freundin von hinten bis vorn belogen und betrogen hatte?

„Warum fragst du nicht deinen neuen Freund?", spottete ich, ein bisschen mehr bedrohlich als es gemeint war. Kim sah einen Moment verwundert aus, bevor sie mir antwortete.

„E-er ist nicht mein Freund, Gabby. Die Sache ist…kompliziert…", begann Kim gekränkt einen Satz zu formen, woraufhin ich mich allerdings nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, als ich fortfuhr.

„Ach hör' doch auf, Kim. Du verabredest dich mit ihm und das weißt du. Gott, du bist mit einem verdammten ‚Paul' zusammen! Verstehst du es denn nicht? Du verwandelst dich in einen von denen!" Abrupt stoppte ich mit meiner Schimpftirade, sobald ich bemerkte, was meine gemeinen Worte verursacht hatten: Dass meine Freundin verletzt aussah und ihr eine einzelne Träne über die Wange rann. „Oh Gott, Kim. Das hab' ich nicht so gemeint. Es tut mir leid!" Während ich mich entschuldigte, ließ ich den Stift fallen, mit dem ich wie wild mein Papier zerkratzt hatte, und ergriff stattdessen ihre schwache kleine Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag. Sie schniefte etwas, wischte jedoch stumm die Träne weg.

Bevor ich noch eine Entschuldigung stammeln konnte, stürmte auch schon Jared auf uns zu. Na ja, auf mich.

„Warum zur Hölle hast du das zu ihr gesagt?!", schrie er mir beinahe entgegen. Die eigentliche Frage war: Wie verdammt nochmal wusste er, was ich zu ihr gesagt hatte? Plötzlich fiel mir auf, dass uns jeder anstarrte. Und dass Jareds Körper vor Wut zitterte.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Jared!", rief jetzt Paul und positionierte sich hinter Jared, sobald er sich von seinem Tisch erhoben hatte. Dabei sah er ebenfalls wütend aus.

„I-ist in Ordnung. Sie hat doch Recht…ich muss los." Kims Stimme klang leise und abgehackt, bevor sie aufsprang und aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmte. Jared bedachte mich mit einem letzten strengen Blick und rannte Kim hinterher aus dem Raum. Dieses Arschgesicht.

„Ähm, gut, tja, Ms. Carter? Setzen Sie sich bitte auf Jareds Platz? Und Paul, Sie werden den restlichen Tag ihr Partner sein." In Gedanken schlug ich den Lehrer, als er es befahl, doch in der Realität brachte ich lediglich meinen ganzen Kram zu dem Schreibtisch neben Paul und setzte mich still hin.

„Entschuldige wegen Jared…" Paul stoppte mitten im Satz, als ich mich zu ihm drehte und meine Augen auf die seinen trafen. Er starrte mich für einen ewigen Moment an und ich richtete meinen Blick schließlich auf etwas Anderes, verbot es mir, ihm zurück in seine schokoladenfarbenen Augen zu starren.

„Jared interessiert mich kein bisschen. Und das, was er von mir hält, ist mir erst recht egal." Komischerweise kam es mir so vor, als ob ich mir selbst etwas vormachte, als ich ihm das erzählte.

„Oh. Tja, gut." Paul starrte mich immer noch an. Ich runzelte die Stirn und wandte mich dann dem Lehrer zu.

„Okay Klasse, nehmt Euch Zeit, um Eure nächste Aufgabe mit Eurem zugeteilten Partner zu diskutieren. Ihr werdet genug Zeit für das Projekt zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen, jedoch könnte es von Vorteil sein, falls Ihr daran außerdem außerhalb der Schule arbeitet. Nun dürft Ihr beginnen", kündigte der Lehrer an. Projekt? Wie viel vom Unterricht hatte ich verpasst?

„Also…welchen Teil willst du nehmen?", fragte mich Paul und riss mich damit aus meiner Verwirrung. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Okay…na ja, ich denke, dass wir zuerst die Anfangsszene versuchen sollten. Die ist nämlich der beste Teil. Du kannst Julia sein, und ich werde dann Romeo spielen", schlug er mit einem schmalen Grinsen auf den Lippen vor. Ich runzelte nur eine Braue.

„Worum ging es in dem Projekt noch mal?", fragte ich leise und warf einen Blick auf die leere Blockseite vor mir.

„Äh, wir müssen eine Szene aus Romeo und Julia wählen und sie vorspielen. Also denke ich, dass wir die Szene nehmen sollten, wo sich die beiden das erste Mal begegnen. Du weißt schon, wenn Romeo Julia während ihrer Party sieht", erklärte er lächelnd.

Wie konnte dieser Typ so viel über Romeo und Julia wissen? Gut, er war Paul.

„Eigentlich dachte ich da eher…an die Todesszene", schlug ich ruhig vor. Tatsächlich hatte ich Angst, dass er mich einfach auslachen würde für den Vorschlag. Glücklicherweise tat er das nicht.

„Ist das nicht etwas…deprimierend? Was hältst du von der Balkonszene?"

„Wie wäre es mit irgendeiner Szene, in der ich dich nicht küssen muss?" Damit machte ich ihm klar, dass mir wohl bewusst war, dass jede seiner ausgesuchten Szene einen Kuss beinhaltete. Er besah mich mit seltsamem Blick, bevor er die Stirn runzelte und seinen Stift verwendete, um kleine Bilder auf seinen Block zu zeichnen. „Lass uns die Szene nehmen, in der Julia das Gift vom Mönch bekommt. Hölle, wenn du es willst, dann kannst du sogar Julia sein", bat ich an, während mich der Gedanke, dass Paul Julia spielen könnte, leise kichern ließ.

Paul seufzte. „Ja, okay. Aber du kannst Julia sein."

„In Ordnung." Mein Augenmerk wanderte zurück zu meinem Block und unbewusst kritzelte ich ‚Ms. Call' in einem kleinen Herz auf das Papier.


	8. Chapter 8

_Das Original ist von GASPLudwig ( s/6276554/1/Think-Twice)._

_Vielen Dank für die inzwischen 380 Views, die meine Geschichte bekommen hat ;)_

_Das achte Kapitel ist soeben angekommen. Tut mir echt leid, dass ich so lange dafür gebraucht habe, aber zurzeit ist die Schule ein ganz schöner Stressfaktor... :)_

„Hey! Gabby, warte auf mich!" Natürlich war ich mir Pauls Stimme hinter mir bewusst. Allerdings führte sein Rufen nur dazu, dass ich noch schneller den Flur hinunter in Richtung Cafeteria raste.

Als ich angekommen war, stieß ich die Schwingtüren zur Cafeteria auf und bewegte mich nun in normaler Geschwindigkeit auf meinen gewohnten Tisch zu, wo ich nun allein in einer Ecke des Raumes saß. Langsam packte ich mein Skizzenbuch und Lunchpaket aus, welches heute aus einem Erdnussbuttergelee-Sandwich bestand.

Ich blätterte eine leere Seite des Blocks auf und begann, kleine Bilder zu kritzeln, bis ich einen äußerst verärgerten Paul auf mich zustürmen sah. Ich zuckte sichtlich zusammen und fragte mich, was er nun wieder mit mir vorhatte.

„Ich habe nach dir gerufen", stellte er fest. Darauf antwortete ich nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur weiter an. „Ich wollte wissen, wann wir uns treffen sollen, um das Projekt zu besprechen." Mein Körper spannte sich an. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, Paul außerhalb der Schule zu begegnen. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass ich mich in der Schulzeit mit ihm herumschlagen musste.

Bevor ich ihm antworten konnte wurde mir eine zerknüllte Papierkugel zugeworfen. Es passierte normalerweise jeden Tag, dass mich jemand damit bewarf. Dann öffnete ich sie und fand irgendeine gemeine Bemerkung oder eine geschmacklose Zeichnung darin vor. Somit seufzte ich hörbar und faltete es auf.

_Wanna get FREAKY? ;o_

Ich konnte über dieses Wortspiel nur mit den Augen rollen und knüllte das Papier wieder mit den Händen zusammen.

„Was war denn das?", fragte mich Paul, während er mich gleichermaßen mit Faszination und Verärgerung musterte.

„Nichts, was dich betrifft", grummelte ich zurück, wobei ich zurück hinunter in mein Buch guckte.

„Zeig's mir." Er streckte mir seine geöffnete Handfläche hin und wartete. Da ich wusste, dass er mich mit einer Tonne weiterer Sprüche zuschütten würde, wenn ich ihm den Zettel nicht aushändigte, ließ ich ihn in Pauls Hand fallen und begann, mein Sandwich zu essen.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um ihn zu lesen. Ganze drei Mal. Im Geiste wunderte ich mich, ob er dumm war oder es einfach nicht verstand. Dann lief sein Gesicht rötlich an und sein Körper begann leicht zu zittern. Ich fühlte, wie sich meine Augen weiteten.

„WER ZUR HÖLLE HAT DAS GESCHRIEBEN?", brüllte er in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke, die unsere Cafeteria komplett stillstehen ließ. Jetzt starrte jede Person in diesem Raum den zitternden Paul an.

Niemand antwortete.

„Junge, beruhige dich. Komm' schon, wir müssen verschwinden." Jared eilte an uns vorbei und hielt Pauls Arm jetzt fest im Griff.

„Nicht, bis ich weiß, wer das geschrieben hat!", schrie er nochmal. Totale Verwirrung. Warum tat er das nur für diese Wette? Er musste diesen Preis wohl unbedingt haben wollen.

Wer es auch immer getan hatte, meldete sich nicht. Und ich verstand die Person sogar – Pauls Augen hatten einen mörderischen Ausdruck. Ich seufzte und rollte schon wieder mit den Augen, bevor ich mich erhob und der Versuchung zu helfen erlag.

„Paul, es ist in Ordnung. Es interessiert mich nicht", brachte ich träge hervor, als ich mich neben ihn stellte und ihm die Notiz wegnahm. Dann zerriss ich sie und warf sie weg. Erneutes Umdrehen meinerseits und beständiges Starren seinerseits. Dazu zitterte er immer noch. „Komm' runter." Leise Besorgnis schlüpfte in meine Stimme, während ich meine Hand auf seinen Arm legte. Er hörte auf der Stelle mit dem Zittern auf und blickte mittlerweile mit aufgerissenen Augen zu meiner Hand herab. Ich runzelte die Stirn und zog sie zurück. Er tat es mir gleich.

„Leute sollten dir das nicht antun", erklärte er sanft und sah mir in die Augen.

„Du tust es die ganze Zeit", erwiderte ich harsch, hob meine Tasche vom Boden auf und hing sie mir auf die Schulter. Paul machte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als ob ich ihm soeben mein Knie in den Magen gerammt und eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst hätte.

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich aufrichtig und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich legte den Rückwärtsgang ein. Ich würde auf keinen Fall diesen Verrückten in meine Nähe lassen!

„Ich muss zum Unterricht", stellte ich klar, auch wenn wir noch zwanzig Minuten der Mittagspause übrig hatten.

„Nein!", schrie er und riss an meinem Arm, als ich versuchte abzuhauen. Genervte drehte ich mich mit wachsender Verärgerung zu ihm um. Er errötete daraufhin und ließ mich los. „Ich meine, du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, wann wir uns treffen wollen. Für das Projekt." Seine Stimme war nun ruhiger und seine Augen schienen förmlich nach einer Antwort von mir zu flehen.

„Äh, das ist mir eigentlich egal. Besuch' mich einfach irgendwann…wenn mein Bruder zu Hause ist", entgegnete ich und wandte mich wieder dem Sandwich zu.

Still saß ich in der Cafeteria, mir den Blicken der anderen Schüler peinlichst bewusst. Tatsächlich blieb ich den restlichen Tag hier, indem ich meine gesamten Unterrichtsstunden schwänzte und mich hinter Bücherregalen versteckte, die gefüllt mit klassischer Literatur – unter anderem auch Romeo und Julia - waren.

Ich seufzte auf, als die Schulglocke das Ende des Schultages ankündigte und jeder das Gebäude verließ.

Zuhause angekommen fand ich meinen Bruder Ben halb schlafend in Schulkleidung auf der Couch vor, während irgendeine Reality-Show im Fernsehen lief. Er ging in Forks zur Schule und hatte heute eine halbe Stunde früher als ich Schluss gehabt.

„Hey Zicke", begrüßte er mich mit einem seichten Lächeln, während er sich langsam aufsetzte und sein struppiges schwarzes Haar schüttelte.

„Hey Arsch", gab ich zurück und grinste ebenfalls, als ich mich neben ihn fallen ließ und seine Wange küsste.

Mein Bruder gehörte zu den wenigen Leuten, die ich ausstehen konnte. Trotzdem sah ich ihn nicht als Freund, weil er eben mein Bruder war.

„Ich geh' mich duschen", informierte ich ihn, sprang wieder vom Sofa auf und rannte ich die Stufen nach oben in Richtung der warmen Dusche. Danach schaltete ich in meinem Zimmer die Ipod-Lautsprecher an und zog mir ein blaues Tank-Top und einen weißen Jeansrock an, der mir bis zum Schenkel reichte.

Später, als gerade der Song ‚Life of the Party' von A rocket to the moon lief, klebte ich die schwarzen Bandposter wieder zurück an meine Wände, die inzwischen begonnen hatten sich zu lösen. Sofort stoppte ich und tanzte zu dem Lied. Gegen Ende war ich so begeistert dabei, dass ich sogar meine Fernbedienung aufhob und schrecklich mitsang. Dabei lachte ich unbeherrscht und vollführte einen dieser peinlichen Eltern-Tanzmoves, die wirklich jedes Kind in Verlegenheit brachte. Als der Song schließlich endete, schmiss ich mich lachend auf mein Bett. Als plötzlich Applaus von der Zimmertür mein Ohr erreichte, sprang ich unverzüglich hoch.

Paul stand mit amüsierter Miene im Türrahmen – in all seiner beunruhigenden Pracht. Er grinste, als das nächste Lied von der Band – ‚Give a Damn' – losging. Langsam schritt er auf mich zu, wobei er immer wieder kleine Tanzschritte einbaute, und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich dagegen machte mir Sorgen um seine geistige Gesundheit.

Er rollte mit den Augen und zog mich an der Hand nah zu sich. Dann begann er eng mit mir zu tanzen. Und das bei einem Lied, zu dem man definitiv nicht so langsam tanzte.

Ich blickte zu Paul hoch und sah ihn enthusiastisch den Text mitsprechen. Bei diesem Anblick konnte ich mein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten, als er mich herumwirbelte.

Am Schluss des Liedes zog er mich noch näher zu sich, sodass sich unsere Oberkörper berührten. Meine Lippen zierte noch immer ein Lächeln, als die letzten Noten erklangen. Dann wandte ich mich mit einem Stirnrunzeln aus seinem Griff, weil inzwischen dieses typische Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt war.

„Was tust du eigentlich hier?", fragte ich unterkühlt. Als Antwort biss er sich auf die Lippe, zuckte mit den Schultern und platzierte sich dreist neben mich aufs Bett.

„Ich dachte, dass wir am Projekt arbeiten könnten. Allerdings hat mich dein Bruder unten eine ganze Stunde festgenagelt, damit er mich ausfragen kann, bevor er mich zu dir gelassen hat. Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du wolltest, dass dein Bruder zu Hause ist, wenn ich dich besuche." Paul kicherte leise, als ich mit finsterem Blick bemerkte, dass mein persönlicher Alptraum tatsächlich in meinem Haus war, ja sogar in meinem Zimmer!

„Oh." Wahnsinnig erwachsen, Gabby.

„Also, lass uns anfangen. Was sollen wir anziehen? Ich habe Sams Freundin von dem Schulprojekt erzählt und sie hat zugesagt, ein Kleid in S für dich zu nähen. Ist das in Ordnung? Hoffentlich passt dir die Größe, die ich ihr genannt habe, und es ist nicht zu groß", erklärte er und musterte mich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Passt schon. Na ja, wir sollten vielleicht starten." Unbeholfen lief ich zu meinem Schreibtisch und zog meine Kopie von Romeo und Julia aus der Schublade. Nachdem ich mich wieder hingesessen hatte, überkreuzte ich die Beine und richtete meinen Blick auf Paul, der ebenfalls eine Kopie aus seinem Rucksack gezogen hatte. Dann folgte gemeinsames Suchen nach der richtigen Seite.

Unangenehm.

„Äh, bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht eine Szene spielen willst, in der Romeo und Julia auch enthalten sind?", drängte Paul nochmal.

„Warum? Willst du etwa Romeo sein?", fragte ich ihn. Er nickte nach einiger Überlegung bestätigend. „Glaub' es mir, du bist kein Romeo", flüsterte ich und seufzte. Er sah…traurig aus. Vielleicht, weil er gezwungenermaßen Zeit mit mir verbringen musste. „Also, ähm, du suchst dann wohl die Szene aus. Interessiert mich nicht wirklich."

„Okay, dann werden wir die Todesszene spielen", schlug Paul vor und kritzelte etwas auf den Rand seines Buches, bevor er sich wieder mir zuwandte und die erste Zeile der Szene vorsprach.


End file.
